Bored at Work
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: When Hermione finds herself unable to focus at work, she decides to pleasure herself. When Draco Malfoy just happens to find her, what should he do but join her. HG/DM. involves water sports.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it did, Harry Potter does not belong to me.

This story involves water sports. If this offends you, please do not read.

pairing: Hermione/Draco

rating: M

* * *

><p>Only half way through her day at work, Hermione Granger sighed in longing. All she wanted was to go home and enjoy the rest of her day. The amount of work she was expected to do in a day was overwhelming, even for her intelligent self. Tapping her fingers on her desk in irritation, she stared blankly at the pages before her. She had meetings to attend, interviews to do, reports to write, employees to interrogate, and the list went on. Blinking, Hermione forced herself to focus on the paperwork, pinching herself, and even going so far as to jab herself with a quill to keep herself awake. She had never fallen asleep in the office before during her workday and did not plan on starting now. For the next half hour she focused on her task, writing out notes and blocking out every distraction as best she could.<p>

When she next looked at the clock positioned helpfully on her desk, she was hoping that somehow the rest of her day had flown by, but unfortunately a very short amount of time had passed. Being responsible, Hermione had been granted a free lunch hour that she could take at any point in the day by her employer. Never one to take advantage though, she usually went out and bought lunch, but ate swiftly and returned to her desk as quickly as possible. This was not to be one of those days. She did not think that her workday had ever passed so slowly, not even in the summer months when she was just itching to be at home.

Deciding it was time for her lunch break, Hermione gathered her purse, wand, and light sweater and turned to the door, looking back to make sure everything was as it should be and would be waiting for her when she got back one last time. Satisfied, she exited the narrow doorway and muttered a locking charm under her breath, making sure it was attuned to her for her own access only. Determined to make the most of her long lunch break, she set off, taking the back way through the building to avoid unwanted company. Once she reached the bottom floor, Hermione realized that although she was desperate for a break, she really was not all that hungry. "Oh well," she thought, "I'll just buy something now and eat it later." Frowning for a moment, she concentrated on figuring out what to eat and then walked briskly into the office cafeteria, set on finding an appetizing dish that would not cause her slender form to blow up like a balloon.

After a moment's hesitation, she selected a chicken wrap and cast a preserving spell on it, promptly vanishing it to her office to wait for her until later. Turning around, she left the room and walked right into one of her most talkative coworkers. "Hermione!" the grating voice squealed, "how are you? What have you been up to lately?"

Hermione grimaced slightly, but pulled her face into an acceptable smile to mask her true annoyance. _This was supposed to be my lunch hour._ "I'm great Carla. I've just got some paperwork to fill out, and you?" Quite often, she was bombarded by Carla's rapid-fire questions and was prepared for the onslaught of unnecessary information that was likely to come her way in the next few seconds. The downside of working in a large building was way too many people to get in her way and although she often wished she could hex them into next week, she was always polite and returned conversation in the slightest way possible.

"Oh I'm just fabulous. Can you believe the last time we talked was only a week ago? I mean, come now Hermione, the last time we spoke I was miserable and quite sad, and now only a few days later, I'm positively swimming in bliss. I believe I told you last time that I was having some issues with the boyfriend. Well, anyway, we broke it off and the next night, what should happen but me finding the most wonderful man you could imagine. He can absolutely make any woman's blood sing. And let me tell you Hermione dear, he's a shag worth keeping around." Hermione had to hold back a grimace at the mental picture Carla so willingly provided.

"Ah, how nice Carla. I'm…ah…so happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." Plastering a fake smile on her face, she waved and turned away, trying not to think about the conversation she just had.

The thing was, she could not forget. Carla, as repulsive and irritating as she was, obviously had more luck than her in the male department. How was it that that annoyance of a woman could have a nice man to please her when Hermione herself had not had a decent shag in quite a few months? Life was obviously not fair. Since school at Hogwarts, Hermione had developed into a beautiful young woman, her breasts full and firm, her skin silky smooth, even her bushy mane of hair had settled into beautiful ringlets that framed her delicate face nicely. Everything there had worked out and yet she could not seem to find someone to be with. No one seemed to want to be with her, at least not since her relationship with Ron.

The relationship, expected of the two for many years, ran smoothly for a little more than two years when they both became bored, nearly became unfaithful, and failed to find the delights of their coupling as they first did in the beginning. In fact, Hermione had come home to their flat one day to find Ron in a rather compromising position with a former schoolmate, Lavender Brown. The two had been seated on the couch, but that was not what upset Hermione. It was more that the slutty bint had been practically in Ron's lap, her hand inches from his manhood and that he seemed to be unaffected by the idea of infidelity. It seemed he did not care who walked in because she had stood in the doorway for the better of five minutes watching Lavender progress farther into his lap before she cleared her throat angrily, calmly asking a blushing Lavender to leave before she tore into Ron, screaming at him and crying until she finally ordered him to pack and leave, muttering a final "never want to speak to you again" before slamming the door in his face. She never did find out if he had cheated on her before that day, but she had held fast to her vow not to speak to him. To that day she had not spoken to him or about him to anyone, including Harry who had gotten stuck in between.

For whatever reason, she did not know if she was scarred by the experience or if she really just had not found anyone worthy of her attention, she had not had a shag since the end of their relationship. Not once had she tried a new relationship, nor had she had any one-night stands. The end of her and Ron had been the end of sex. She had not even pleasured herself in a long while.

Forfeiting the idea of a long break, she turned around and headed back to her office, still preoccupied by her thoughts. As she headed back, she felt the need to go the bathroom and at the next door, turned in. Although advanced by magic, the building had never incorporated separate bathrooms for males and females. They just had separate rooms that branched from the entry. Paying little attention, she turned left into the women's lavatory and stopped in front of the mirror. No matter how hard she looked, she could not find anything looks wise wrong with her. There should have been nothing holding her back from having a shag, but unfortunately there was, she just did not know what. _Maybe it's just me. I mean I wasn't ready when we first cut off the relationship, but then I never tried again. I just stopped caring. I was so bad that I didn't even touch myself; I just gave up. _And suddenly, with a determined look on her face she thought, _but that's about to change._

With one final glance she cast a locking and silencing spell at the bathroom door and moved to the corner of the room. In one corner was a comfy looking chair, and in the other across from it was two shower stalls. For whatever reason, the builders had felt the need to include them, and amazingly, some people used them, although quite rarely. Peering closely at the cushion, Hermione noticed a few imperfections and with a few quick spells rendered it clean and restored to the likeness of being new.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Hermione unzipped her skirt and let it slide to the floor so that it pooled around her feet. She stepped out of it and then shed her top, gathering both and placing them in the corner of the chair along with her other belongings. Next, she reached back and unclasped her bra, removing the lacy cups from her skin and adding it to the pile. Lastly, she peeled her thong off, gliding it down her legs until she could pull it off and added it to the heap before turning and sitting herself down on the chair, leaning so that her hips jutted forward.

Wanting to spark some stimulation, she reached up and twisted her nipple sharply, pinching it until it peaked between her fingers. Once that was done, she continued rubbing it while at the same time starting on her other, starting to create wetness in her nether regions. Happily, she drifted her right hand down her body, stroking her silky smooth skin and sliding her fingers around her thighs until she felt ready. As soon as she felt the dire need to touch herself, she slid two of her fingers into her slick folds, probing the sensitive skin that had gone untouched for so long. When she pressed them into her clit, she moaned aloud, loving the pressure.

As she continued to pinch her nipples and stimulate her clit, she wanted more, needed to feel more pleasure in different parts. Moaning loudly, Hermione plunged her two fingers into her tight passage, intent on giving herself as much pleasure as possible. Repeatedly, she thrust her fingers inside as far as they could go, stroking her velvety walls and lighting places inside of her on fire. The continued deep strokes had her panting and she wanted even more sensations, her libido not yet satisfied.

Before she could do anything else to cause herself more pleasure, she felt a hot wetness on her breast, her nipples hardening further in enjoyment. The sudden new sensation though had her eyes flying open, and when she saw who was assisting her, she gasped loudly in surprise, unable to stop her fingers from moving in and out of her body. The dusky silver eyes that her sparkling brown ones met had her in shock, not able to believe it. Never had she dreamed that this would happen to her, that this person would find her in such a vulnerable position, that the one person who could end her career or life as she knew it would touch her this way.

Draco Malfoy stared back at her through lust hazed eyes and stroked his hand down her abdomen, curling his fingers through the damp curls of hair he encountered at the bottom. Her long time enemy turned employer was touching her, intimately, and it did not seem as if he would be stopping anytime soon if he had anything to say about it. "Ms. Granger," he whispered roughly, weaving his fingers more firmly into her curls.

No matter how much she tried, she could not come up with a response, nor could she stop her hand from rapidly plunging in and out of her soaked sex. Leaning towards her, Draco Malfoy said quietly, "Ms. Granger, I do hope you realize that your conduct in the office building is very inappropriate." His fingers twisted into the dampened curls even more, and as he stared at her, she opened and snapped her mouth shut numerous times before he cut her off. "I'll also tell you that if you so choose, this 'misdemeanor' can be overlooked."

At that, Hermione's silence ended abruptly, ignoring her vulnerable state in favor of telling off her boss. "Well excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but it sounds to me as if you're suggesting that I exchange my services for you overlooking this incident. I would like to say that this, no matter how inappropriate, was meant to be a private matter and if I might say so, you took advantage of me in a rather vulnerable position. I might also add that you are still touching me rather intimately for someone who was not given the permission to do so." The end of her rant was met with a silence from the usually forward blonde. He seemed almost shocked into silence, and slowly, he removed his fingers from her curls, lowered his eyes, and quietly apologized for his error under his breath. "Ah…I…do hope you can forgive me Ms. Granger."

Even as her fingers slid more shallowly into her passage, she pursed her lips at him, holding back a moan of pleasure. "Yes, well if you ask you might actually find me agreeable, but seeing as you don't seem to care what I think –"

"Please, Hermione, I…you know me, or at least how I can be. Please forgive me. Sometimes I forget myself."

Although not necessarily pleased, Hermione was getting quite bored with the talking and wanted more stimulation. "Yes. Yes, you're forgiven Malfoy. Now please just help me out here." She pulled her fingers out of herself, watching, fascinated as they dripped her juices over her abdomen. Then she looked up at him and whispered an almost silent plea. Agreeably, Malfoy reached out and twisted his fingers back into their previous location, slipping one finger in between the lips of her sex, pressing into her clit. At the same time, he leaned towards her and stared into her passion-filled eyes, searching for the all-important answer to his unasked question. He wanted to be sure she wanted him this time before he progressed any more. With one more stroke to her clit, her hand shot up and grasped his arm, pulling him towards her and locking their lips in a heat-filled kiss. That reassurance was all he needed to move forward, and with one swipe at her lips he pulled back and focused on her groin.

For a moment, he stopped touching her, repositioning himself so that he was stationed between her legs, as she whimpered for his touch. When he reached for her again, he raised her legs so that they rested on his shoulders and leaned forwards, spreading her apart, and captured her clit with his lips, lapping at it and sucking hard. Her moans and low screams filled the still air of the bathroom and he felt his already erect cock press hard against the zipper of his pants, the sensation uncomfortable yet surprisingly pleasurable in a way. As he lapped up her juices and thrust his tongue into her passage, he ground his hips into the air, searching for a way to relieve the building pressure. At one point, he reached down and rubbed his pants against his erection, the friction causing him to groan, sending vibrations against her clit.

Eventually, she sunk her fingers into his hair and pulled him back, panting hard. "Malfoy, stop for a moment" she whispered blushing, "I uh, well I kind of need to pee. That's originally why I came in here." With her admission came reddened cheeks and a flinch.

"Hey, hey it's alright Hermione. " When she went to get up, he smirked at her and pushed her back down. "You can take care of it right here though."

Flushing a bright red, she struggled to get up, hoping that he was not just making a joke out of her. "The cushions Malfoy. I – uh – not a good idea."

"Please Hermione, call me Draco. And the seat isn't necessary then, the showers will do."

"But Draco, " she protested feebly, "I don't see how – "

"Quiet Hermione. Listen to me. We'll move into the showers and the mess will be avoided, alright?" He looked at her so keenly that she could not help but think it might be all right. She always had wondered what it would be like, to involve pissing in sex.

"Well…I guess-," and before she could utter another word, he picked her up and set her on her feet in the shower stall. In moments, he was unclothed and another second allowed his lips to find hers, his groin pressing against hers. For a moment she allowed the kiss, but her need became too overwhelming and she pushed him away. "Draco," she whispered embarrassed.

When Draco remembered why they had moved, he sunk to his knees, spreading her legs apart, forcing her to lean heavily on the wall. Another stroke against her clit and she whimpered, holding back. "Come on Mione, it's okay. When you're ready, let go." To reassure her, Draco rubbed his fingers over her clit, sliding his fingers through her juice-slicked folds. After a moment, when it seemed she was about to explode, he massaged her thighs to encourage her and scooted closer to her body so that he was practically underneath of her. His face was right near her sex and his chest and lower body were angled so that her legs were on either side of him.

With a few more strokes and encouraging words, she looked down at him, blushing red, but at the same time, unclenching her muscles and letting her piss flow out of her. The golden rivulets of liquid streaming out of her body flowed over his chest and down over his groin, the hotness of it eliciting a moan from his throat. "So hot Mione. So good." His husky voice echoed in her ears, comforting her and encouraging her to continue. Wanting to be closer, she tunneled her fingers through his silky hair and held on, screaming out in pleasure and surprise when he pressed his mouth to her folds. Even as the torrent of fluid continued, his tongue pleasured her, stroking her and lapping at the golden liquid, causing it to spray in every which direction. His face, before positioned to stare at her expressions in the midst of release, was now under her body in such a way that he could plunge his tongue into her streaming hole and still breathe, completely happy to pleasure her in the unusual fashion. His fingers, before gripping her hips, now plundered the same sensitive area, rubbing her clit and sliding through her piss-covered folds.

"Oh Draco. Oh please. Draco. Draco. Draco." As his movements became faster, her moans sped up and she started bucking her hips against his face, drawing him closer. Her whimpers and cries filled the air, his cock hardening painfully in response.

When finally, the gush of golden fluid ebbed, she cried out as he lapped up the juice from her folds and continued thrusting her hips forward as he caressed her most intimate parts. Intent on increasing her pleasure until she was shuddering and screaming his name, Draco moved a hand to her passage and pushed two fingers inside. As he nipped at her clit, teasing her, he moved his fingers evenly in and out of her body.

Her moans, loud before, now reached new heights, and Draco added another finger inside of her, pushing them faster and harder. The sensations overloading her body had her screaming and moaning, half-sobbing because of it all happening so quickly and all at once after so many months. "More Draco! Please Draco, fuck me!" Hermione's screamed requests reached the blonde's ears and he grinned widely around her clit, pulling away so he could comply with her demand. "What the hell are you doing you bloody fucker!" she screamed, "Come back and finish me off!"

Ignoring the insult to his person, Malfoy stood up and pressed his body against hers, his hard cock rubbing against her abandoned clit, swollen from his previous ministrations. He grabbed her hips and pressed fevered kisses to her lips and then, with a swift thrust of his hips, buried his erection deep inside of her tight wet passage. "So tight Mione. Oh Merlin."

As Draco pounded into her body, Hermione could do nothing but hold on as her back repeatedly hit the cold tiled wall of the shower. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, panting as the pleasure somehow heightened further. Her hot breath caressed Draco's face and drove him on to plunge inside of her faster and harder. To get a better angle he pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his hip, resting his head on her shoulder and pressing open-mouthed kisses to her flushed skin with each thrust.

On one particularly deep thrust, Draco managed to hit an extremely sensitive spot inside her, sending Hermione's head back to hit the wall as she eagerly pressed her hips towards him. Hearing her hiss of pleasure, he lifted her other leg to wrap around his back, keeping the angle, and plunged his hips towards her center even more enthusiastically. "Yes….Draco. Oh dear Merlin, yes." Her pleas fell on keen ears and he had to concentrate on keeping his thrusts steady in an effort to avoid her discomfort. His need to come and to bring Hermione to completion was so strong that he had to think of other, far less stimulating things, like all of the files and paperwork waiting to be filled out in his office, to avoid ending their tryst too soon. Grunting, he propelled his hips forward evenly, pulling back to look at Hermione's flushed face. Her cheeks were red, her eyes bright and lust-filled, her hair sweaty and sticking to her forehead. He thought he would never tire of seeing her that way.

The realization had him reeling, and his next thrust had them both gasping in pleasure, her high-pitched moans telling him she was close. Her hands grappled at his shoulders, clinging to him tightly as his thrusts became erratic. "So close, Mione," he gasped under his breath as his hips sped up. His next thrust had them both at their peak, her whimpers balancing out his pleasured moans.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out as she climaxed, her body shuddering and clenching around his pulsing cock. She canted her hips forward at him dragging out the pleasure. The answering cry of her name fell from his lips as he fell over the edge, plunging into her tight body even as his come filled her. The last spasms of pleasure shook their bodies and finally, with a blush, Hermione dropped her legs down to the floor, Draco's now flaccid cock sliding free of her.

After what just happened, Hermione was not sure what to think and stared at the floor, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment as her arms came up to shield her body from his gaze in shame. She turned from him and was about to walk away without a word when he reached out and snagged her wrist, dragging her back towards him. He tugged her against his body, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other reaching up to lift her chin. "There's no need for shame her Mione. Everything we just did was beautiful and you have absolutely nothing to hide. You're gorgeous."

She swallowed audibly, her eyes shining. Draco did not regret what they had done and he did not think her a slut for it. She was visibly happy and let her arms drop, only to lift them and wrap them around his neck. Smiling down at her, Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Pulling back, he said with a small grin, "maybe we should get dressed now. I believe we've both been gone longer then we should." Her slight blush had him laughing delightedly at her as he stroked her cheek. They walked back over to the bench where they had shed their clothing, each of them hurriedly redressing, knowing they should not be gone for much longer if they did not want to be missed. Cleansing spells were cast repeatedly to rid them of lingering scents and substances, before they headed to the door to leave.

Glancing back at Draco, Hermione spelled the door unlocked and smiled at him before turning away. Not wanting to leave things so open, Draco gripped her wrist lightly and pulled her back, pecking her once more on the lips. As he pulled away, he whispered, "Same time tomorrow in my office?" Eyes wide, Hermione nodded and blushed, and with a satisfied grin, Draco proceeded past her out the door. Staring after him, Hermione giggled to herself and bit her lip to stifle the wide silly grin she knew would spread across her face if she allowed it. Taking one more second to gather herself, Hermione too, pushed through the door and continued to her office where she finished out her work with renewed determination and drive, eager for her break the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the unusual content was okay. I guess it was if you made it this far. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I'd love to

AN: I never planned to write a second part, but here it is. All the story alerts and favorites this story received motivated me to write a little more and finish it off. So here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As fast as she could, Hermione hurried towards her office, hoping to get back in time to fill out necessary paperwork before her break. After the day before, Hermione was extremely anxious for her personal time, nervous about what was to come with the new spontaneously started relationship with her boss, Draco Malfoy. Swiftly, she set down the files she held and opened the top one, immediately filling the forms out and moving onto the next. Glancing at the clock, she knew she only had a half an hour left before her long awaited break.<p>

With renewed vigor, she bent over the papers, racing to finish at least another file report before her time was up because she knew she would likely be distracted for the rest of the day. With a triumphant smile five minutes before her time ran out, Hermione smacked her quill down on the desktop and flipped her last file shut, standing up.

When the reality of her situation hit her, she fell back into her seat and breathed heavily, forcing herself to calm down. She conjured a mirror in the next instant to tweak her appearance before she had to leave, fiddling with her soft ringlets, freshening her breath, and making sure her lips were moist and not dry and chapped. With one last calming breath, she vanished the mirror and stood up, setting the wards to lock her office once again before she left. Hermione desperately hoped that there would not be a recurrence of her encounter with Carla and kept her head up but her eyes slightly down to avoid catching anyone's interest.

Sighing with relief as she approached the door with the brass engraving 'Draco Malfoy' hanging on it, Hermione raised her hand to knock. Before her knuckles could even come in contact with the wood, the door opened and a disembodied voice ordered her to enter. Hesitantly pushing it open, she slipped through the small space and shut the door behind her, leaning against it momentarily to gather herself. "Hello Ms. Granger" the blonde said softly when she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hermione, please, Mr. Malfoy."

"As you wish Hermione, but you must call me Draco then." With a slight nod she conceded his request and pushed herself off of the door. Slowly, she approached his regal form, eying his silken hair of spun gold and his muscles that rippled lightly under his shirt, his robes already splayed over the back of his chair. She licked her lips, moistening her suddenly dry mouth and rounded the corner, slipping her own robes off of her shoulders as she went, dropping them to the floor when she reached his side. Staring challengingly into his slate gray gaze, she reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, letting it slide down her silky smooth thighs to pool around her feet and stepping out of it without breaking their gaze. With an almost feline grace, Hermione took the last step towards him and crawled into his lap, straddling him and resting her thong-clad arse on his thighs. A loud groan sounded from Draco's throat at the contact and his hands automatically grasped her hips.

Unsatisfied with the amount of skin-to-skin contact, Hermione sought out the buttons on his pants and slowly unfastened them, eagerly waiting for her first glimpse of him that day. Lifting his hips off the chair, Draco allowed her to pull his trousers and boxers down to his knees where she then reached behind herself to finish pushing them off. Her movement caused him to moan aloud, the friction making his half-hard member awaken further. "Merlin, Hermione, hurry up please. You're torturing me," Draco begged as he unclasped the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off of her. He then went for her bra clasp as she touched his cock reverently with one finger.

Pulling the lace bra away from her body hurriedly, Draco cupped the swells of flesh, brushing a thumb over each nipple making her gasp in pleasure. Throwing her head back, she wrapped her hands around his cock and proceeded to pump him until he rocked his hips up to meet her. As she continued to pleasure him, he smoothed his hands down her sides, admiring her curves and trying as hard as he could to focus on not coming too soon. Eventually, he let his hands fall to her waist where he held on, closing his eyes as she sped up.

Waiting for the moment where Draco gave into her, Hermione increased her pace and when she saw his eyes slide shut, she abruptly stopped her ministrations and backed off of his lap, letting her knees hit the floor. The sudden cease of friction caused Draco's eyes to shoot open, frantically searching for his pleasure source. "What are you doing down there?" he asked hoarsely, his voice gravelly.

"I'm about to return your favor," she answered cryptically, leaning forward to rest her fingers at the crease between his pelvis and thigh, her breasts pressing against his knees like a cushion. Slowly, Hermione started to massage his thighs, rubbing in slow circles that gradually moved closer to the area he most wanted her to touch.

"Please Hermione. Oh Merlin, please."

With a grin, she leaned in and captured the spongy head of his cock between her lips, grazing his testicles with her fingers lightly as she did so. Sucking so her cheeks hollowed out, she looked up to meet his lustful gaze, eyes sparkling mischievously. Hermione pulled off of him, moving her one hand to rub circles on the underside of his cock. It was then that he realized what she was attempting to make him do, her comment before becoming crystal clear. With a gasp, his hips arched off his chair, his eyes rolling back as he let the sensations take over. "Do you really want that Mione? I never expected you to reciprocate."

"Yesss," she hissed, "I've been thinking about it since we parted yesterday." As she worked him up, her center got hotter and wetter, her juices starting to drip to her thighs. To try to satisfy herself she clenched her legs together, struggling to stimulate her engorged clit. Although it was not nearly enough, she would have to deal with it in favor of pleasuring Draco, the thought just making her even more eager and hot.

"Mione, are you sure you're ready for this? Cause I can't hold off much longer," Draco ground out through a clenched jaw. When he looked down, he saw her give a nod, so he scooted forward in his chair to get into a better position. He watched as she repositioned herself, her chest placed right near the tip of his cock. With a loud sigh, Draco relaxed his muscles, allowing the flow to come.

From her spot on the floor, Hermione watched the emotions flit across Draco's features, uncertainty, desire, and relief when he finally let himself go. When the golden stream hit her chest, flowing down between her breasts and splashing her nipples, she moaned loudly, closing her eyes for a moment enjoying the warm sensation. Opening them again, she spread her legs out, lowering her body so the gushing fluid could reach higher on her body. She eventually moved low enough that drops were hitting her chin and lips, and staring heatedly into Draco's eyes, she licked them up.

With a groan from Draco, Hermione slid down the last few inches and parted her lips, allowing the torrent of liquid to enter her mouth. As it filled her mouth, she felt it caress her tongue and throat, but pushed it back out so it ran down her chin before accepting more. The pattern continued until she stood on shaky legs and moved so the stream was aimed at her southern entrance. She angled her hips until she felt the warm fluid beating against her clit, the pressure giving her an amazing sensation, one that almost made her come. _This is amazing, _she thought,_ I never imagined that anything sexual involving urine could feel so so good._

When the torrent slowed, they both moaned in pleasure and relief. "That was amazing Draco. It felt so good," she said, voicing her earlier thoughts.

Moaning in agreement, Draco grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him and settling her in his lap once again. "I agree, Mione. It was fantastic," he muttered into her shoulder. With her crotch pressed against his cock, Hermione ground down so she could finish herself off, the pleasure threatening to overtake her thoughts. His erection pushed against her slit, rubbing through her wet folds and brushing over her clit, making her body collapse against his chest. Whimpering in pleasure and desire, Hermione gripped Draco's cock and pressed it to her opening, sliding onto it and moaning as he filled her.

"Gah. You feel amazing. So tight Mione. I want you so much." Draco moaned into her ear. Breathing heavily, he thrust hard up into her center as she lifted herself and dropped back down onto him, arching her back. Her hands were braced on his shoulders, her feet on the chair, pushing her up so she could let gravity do the rest. With each movement, a squelch was heard from below, her juices suctioning around his cock, making the experience that much more enjoyable.

The room smelled of sex and piss, their bodies covered in substances from both. Smelling the air and feeling the fullness of Draco's cock inside of her, Hermione's pleasure peaked. She ground against him harder, reaching down with one hand to rub her clit, trying to push herself over the edge. Draco was close too and pounded into her as hard as he could, seeking completion. With a few last hard thrusts, the two came together in a litany of shouts and moans, their cries echoing around the room. As they settled, their breathing slowed, their pants becoming less.

Hermione shivered as she felt the chill of the room reach her for the first time, wrapping her arms around Draco in the hopes of becoming warmer. He gladly returned the embrace, holding her close to his body. With one arm, he reached out for his wand, waving away the evidence of their activities, both of them immediately feeling more comfortable. Setting his wand back on the desk, he pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "We should get dressed." When she huffed at his suggestion, he chuckled and replied, "I don't want to either, but we need to get back to work. We're already over our break time."

Sighing resignedly, Hermione pulled away and climbed off of his lap. She summoned her clothes and put them on, knowing she was being watched and enjoying the feeling of being wanted. Turning her back to him, she said, "Zip me up please."

"Gladly." Draco zipped up her skirt and turned her to face him. "I want to keep seeing you."

Surprised, Hermione just stared for a moment and then whispered, "When?"

"As soon as possible. Could I possibly take you to dinner tonight? I love what we've done the past few days but I don't want that to be all we have between us." His eyes and face were hopeful, his fear of rejection shown in how tightly he was gripping her fingers.

"I don't see why not. I don't have any plans and I really don't want that to be all there is either." Reassuringly, she squeezed his fingers back, hoping to convey to him how serious she was and that she was not just indulging him. She could not help but think that since the day before they had switched roles, this time instead of being shy and distressed, she was the one doing the reassuring. Smiling, she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling away and walking to the office door. At the last second, she turned back and gave him one last longing look before opening the door and slipping out, leaving her still unclothed boss staring after her. She really hoped what they had would last for a long time because as much as her past self disliked him, she did not want to ever lose the man that she had spent time with these past few days. The sex was great, but she imagined a relationship between the two of them would be even better.

* * *

><p>Review please! Tell me what you think. I've never written anything like this before so feedback would be greatly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
